A Part Of Him
by Ex-Belieber
Summary: They were the ideal perfect true love teenage couple who would last forever. But forever is cut short but a sudden tradegy.


Ivy's POV My heart pounded in my chest as I slunched in the plastic school chair uncomfortably. Last period of the day and then I was free, free to depart from the boredom of school and into the arms of my beloved boyfriend Justin Bieber. It was no question that we were hanging out after school, like we did every other blessed day.  
>Justin and I were 'that one couple' every school has where you can just tell they were meant for eachother, you know. Inseperable, head over heels in love, but most of all I think what effected us the most was that we were bestfriends. Of coarse we had a romantic relationship but he was the most important person in my life, and we had no secrets. Bestfriends forever. Anything that he could hear I could hear too, vice versa.<br>"Psst Ivy!" my friend Jackie hissed, chucking a wooden pecil at my tanned forehead causing it to get stuck in my blondish brown hair which hung in wide curls down my back, midway. Jackie was my bestfriend that was a girl, but as always Justin came first. We connected better.  
>Keeping my eyes ahead to the front of the class my mouth moved slightly."What?"<br>"You wanna hangout after school today?" her husky voice asked with a hint of prepared annoyance hidden in it.  
>The teacher, , pivotted around to write on the chalk board and that distracted me for a second. I hated the dreadful sound it made while a person wrote vigirously on it, but soon I snapped back to reality and inclined my head to her. "I can't. Justin and I are chilling at his place."<br>"Oh I see... screwing your boyfriend, who you are with everyday I might add, is more important than your bestfriend?" her voice rose an octave higher but was soon drowned out by the bell ringing. Signaling that my fellow students and I had survived another day.  
>The tic tac sized comment sunk into my head like a sponge. Screwing? Yeah maybe that was what everybody thought we did, and blamed that for our healthy relationship but it wasnt.<br>You see Im still a virgin, and so is Justin. We've both decided to wait until marriage which I planned would be with him. Someday.  
>"Thats not what we do." I replied heat pulling to my cheeks as I scooped my homework in my side bag and headed out of the classroom with her on my tail.<p>Justin's POV I beamed as my feet lightly bounced against the marble flooring, as usual I was heading to Ivy's last period to wait outside the door. Oh man... Ivy.<br>Ivy Graham was my senior girlfriend, as I am as well. But she wasnt just my girlfriend, she was my bestfriend. The most important thing in my entire existance, more valuable than anything God could ever create for me. All my friends, such as Ryan Butler, said that I was whipped. And maybe I am but if I was then im glad, only if its by Ivy though. Anything that had anything to do with her was amazing, only that doesnt include her being hurt or upset.  
>Speaking of her being upset, my stomach tossed from anxiety. What was I suppose to do about my little issue? Was I making the right decision? Creasing my forehead in wrinkles I sighed drastically and the bell rang loudly, echoeing throughout the halls.<br>"Ivy?" I barely whispered licking my lips from excitement at her face. And not in a pervy way at all, not that I didnt think of her in 'that' way. I did but it wasnt like the way Ryan and Chaz looked at girls... with lust. If I got those feelings it was because I knew I wanted it. With Ivy. No one else.  
>"Justin!" a beautiful smile lit up her face, causing small dimples to crinkle in her cheeks slightly.<br>My muscles tightened around her waist from my arms, enclosing her tiny frame into a warm embrace. Lifting her heels a few inches off the ground with huge grin riding my pale lips."How was your day my love?"  
>"Not too dreadful, but I missed you at lunch today." she spoke wistfully as her feet hit the floor with a thud.<br>A painful twist squeezed my heart but I supressed it, still a frown pulled at the edges of my mouth."I know... my mom needed me to come home and help her before she left for work."  
>Lie.<br>"Oh... is she okay?" her angelic voice asked like a harp.  
>"She's perfectly fine."<br>Lie.  
>A forced smile came across my face but it didnt meet my eyes and she knew, her front white tooth chewed her plump bottom lip nervously."Are you okay?"<br>"Im fantastic baby."  
>Lie.<br>Another pressured smile lightened the mood."Wanna stop to get something to eat before we go to my place?"  
>Ivy's arms draped around my shoulders, colliding our lips in a passionate kiss next to the stained grey lockers."Sure."<p>

Ivy's POV Justin sat next to me in the driver's seat of his old pickup truck, a pondering look written all over his Godlike face. My polished fingers pluckered absentmindedly at the plushed foam oozing out of a slice in his seat while my other hand held my drink to my lips, sipping often.  
>"Justin...are you hiding something from me?" I spoke as if this was casual pillow talk even though inside it was eating at me. Like I said Justin and I are bestfriends so I knew when he had something important on his mind and it bothered me deeply that he felt he couldnt talk to me about it.<br>A dazzling smile flashed his teeth and he relaxed in the seat, taking notice of my attention towards him."Of coarse not. What makes you say that?"  
>I ignored his question and glanced out the window at the passing green trees, we were on our way out to his country home. Justin wasnt rich...at all. Dont get that statement wrong, its not like he goes hungry or anything but considering his mother Pattie is a single mom who has two jobs they werent exactly living it up like I was. And it made me feel so guilty when he refused my 'donations' as Justin called them but if they were ever behind on a bill I was always there to sneak a couple hundreds to Pattie under the dinner table while his eyes were on the well prepared food.<br>"Your eyes arent gentle like usual. Ive figured out, that on days when your worried your eye color hardens to a strange hazel color, as oppose to your natural brown."  
>He scrutinized my face with caution, switching grips on the steering wheel."Maybe you should stop worrying." His eyes left the road briefly to gaze into mine, intently."Ivy everything is fine."<br>A warmness surrounded my heart at his voice. If he said not to worry then it couldnt be too bad, if anything. Flipping my head to get the bangs out of my face I grinned sheepishly."Alright."

Justin's POV A smile covered my face as I watched Ivy swing my door open happily, with a giggle."I love your house!"  
>"Why would you say something like that, when your house is three times the size of mine?" I wound my arms around her waist from behind to lead her through the hallway to my room. Annoyed squeals came from her mouth but she hugged my arms to her tighter, playing with the string on my rolled up cuffs.<br>"Because your house feels like home..." her smile was replaced with a grimace of horrible memories.  
>Immediatley I registered what she was talking about."Parents fighting again?"<br>"Not too bad, they're getting better or just not doing it in front of me anymore. Either way it doesnt matter... as long as I have you then im perfect."  
>"You... are perfect." I agreed with a slight grin. It was hard to be happy when I knew all the troubles that lay ahead were soon to be crashing down on me. And her. Well... maybe there was a way to keep this deal away from her attention. She didnt have to know, it would be better if she didnt feel the need to be guilty, but for that to work then I would have to have eveyone lie to her. How could I do that?<br>It melted my insides when Ivy blushed crimson then put one leg underneath her as she perched her amazing body on my messy bed."Music?" she questioned batting her blue eyes at me, adorably.  
>"Yeah, sure." my fingers rolled on my sterio to turn the volume up before I sank next to her on my bed, rubbing her arm softly.<p>

Ivy's POV Justin's fingertips stroked my arm giving goosebumps to my sensative skin. I transfixed my light blue ocean eyes to his purity ring. I had one too, just like it... remembering the day we both got it.

(flashback)

"How about this one?" I asked picking up a small silver ring, letting him examine it.  
>"How much?" was his immediate response. A sigh rose in my throat, impatiently.<br>My hands practiced the metal on my marriage finger, testingly."Justin, money is not an issue. Do you like it?"  
>After clocking the price tag his eyes widened to me."I dont have enough for that!"<br>It felt as if the world had been dumped on my shoulders, pinning me to a hard surface."Im buying. What size do you wear?" then I directed my body to the cashier who had been eyeing us nervously. Especially Justin, since he wasnt exactly dressed in what their usual customers wore."Two of this one please?"  
>Pain met his gorgeous chocolate eyes before he bit his lip, sighing then contining to tell me his ring size.<p>

(end of flashback)

Ivy's POV "So are you ready to move away from Pax Valley?" I questioned him, glancing around his room carefully. It was small, with just a bed and dresser against the oposite wall but somehow it felt safe. A nightstand with a broken leg perched on the side of his ruffled bed. Blankets scattered everywhere along with clothes and shoes. Justin's bedroom was a mess... but I liked it. Definaltey the smell, a smile lit my lips at this thought. You'd think by the way it was organized that it would have a bad stench but no, it smelt of Justin's cologne. Which was my weakness, the delicious scent always filled my nostrils whenever he was around and it made me want to just hug him 24/7.  
>He ignored my question and started plucking at the material of my shirt, gently. With his face distracted he stared into space,"You know whats funny? We live in Pax Valley... and in latin Pax means peace." after a second of thinking he went on."I guess its peaceful here. There's never any murders or robberies. Children are safe."<br>Angered by the fact that he was ignoring answering my questions today, I fixed myself on his chest and looked up at his upside down face with my hands cupped to his neck. He wasnt gonna do this to me again, we already had this conversation a million times but if push came to shove then it would be a million and one."Baby your coming with me this summer. We both got accepted and were both going to the University!"  
>His eyes shut and he let out a breath of annoyance, these were the only fights we ever had."You know I cant afford to go there, Ivy."<br>"So your just gonna stay here, working at the diner for the rest of your life?"  
>"Its complicated-" he began but I shot upward and my brows narrowed.<br>"Dont even dare blame this on the whole 'my mom needs me' thing okay?" he looked to the side and I knew it hurt him for me to say that. Shit. Keeping my voice more calm I started again."Justin... I can give your mom some money. If it helps she can pay me back later or she doesnt have to. Doesnt matter but whether you like it or not... your going to college."  
>It confused me when he didnt have an annoyed or slightly upset face, but instead a perplexed expression blew my mind. What was he thinking about?<br>Forcefully, I crawled next to him and snuggled against his side."I dont wanna fight...but going four years without you isnt an option. So if your stubborn enough to completley reject the mere idea of going to the University with me then..." twisting my fingers in his nervously I sighed in defeat."I guess im going to Pax Valley community college so I can be near you..."  
>"What!" his head jerked down to glare at me suprised."You'd give up going to the college you deserve because I cant go with you?"<br>"Well actually you can go, if I paid but since you refuse then... yes."  
>"Why do you have to be so perfect?" he asked moving his hand up to hold my right cheek in his hand.<br>Pursing my lips, my eyes moved from his gorgeous orbs to his lips. Up and down for a minute of silence."Kiss me?"  
>Justin's eyes tweaked with confusion but he pressed his warm mouth to mine gently, only parting my lips a tiny bit. My arm wound around his neck as I sunk into the bed, pulling his body ontop of myself with ease. This was normal... we'd made out before.<br>Colorblind by Counting Crows played in the background softly and I had to admit that it helped the mood be a little more romantic.  
>A hot tongue pushed past my lips to fill my mouth in heated passion, and I hitched one leg to his waist while shoving my long skinny fingers into the depth of his soft hair. By now my heart was hammering in my chest, and I was sure he could feel it through our touching skin. My nerves thrilled me to go on... on to what though? Sex?<br>His mouth left mine and slid down my jawline to suck the crease of my neck, causing me to let out ragged gasps while trying to clear my mind but failing when his right hand traced around the back of my knee cap to hold my thigh against him strongly. An involuntary moan escaped my lips when I felt him rock hard on my leg. Right as my eye caught my left hand that was gripping at his headboard, a shiny silver ring winked at me.  
>My purity ring...<br>The staying pure till marriage was my idea. But when we got the rings, we already knew that someday it would be us. Together. Getting married. So if we both knew we were gonna be together for the rest of our lives then... why wait? A part of me kept screaming to do this, it was right for me to do this. 'I am ready.' from the song cooed in my ears, silently... I was ready.  
>Without taking a chance to hesitate my shaking fingers stepped down to my shirt and un-buttoned the first button, then the second. It took a second for Justin to get what I was doing so he pulled back a couple inches to look me straight in the face.<br>"Ivy, what are you doing?" he asked peaking at my slightly opened top before grabbing my wrist in his hands to stop me from taking my clothes off.  
>A breath released my lungs from the pressure that was accelerating down on me."I dont want to wait anymore...I love you Justin Bieber. And I want to spend the rest of both our lives together."<br>"But what about our pur-" he started but my finger went to his lips, shushing him.  
>"Shh..." inclining my neck to give his neck a quick peck, my mouth met his firmly before pulling back to smile at him.<br>An answering grin crinkled in his cheeks, and he stroked my face with his thumb."I love you too Ivalyn Graham."  
>Wincing at my full name I giggled and then crashed our lips together again. Until then I hadnt taken notice of how huge his bulge that poked me through his ripped jeans, was. Thats when the nervousness sunk itself into me, this was my first time. But... this was Justin's first time too so when he flashed me a shaky smile it made me feel better.<br>Reaching for his belt, I kissed him with all the passion my body could hold.

After doing my last button to my shorts I reached my hand around to cup my own neck, smiling. Justin lounged on his bed comfortably, watching me get dressed intently for he was already fully clothed.  
>Slipping on my shoes I strattled his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck, searching for something to say. At a loss for words I kissed his mouth tenderly.<br>"That was amazing." he said almost inaudioable.  
>Blushing I ducked my head in his shoulder then went back up to kiss him once again."You were amazing..."<br>"Wanna go see Ryan?" he grinned against my lips, enclosing his arms around my waist.  
>"Mmmhhm." I agreed with a nod before standing up, intertwining our fingers. We were both a bit sweaty still and I hoped that it would go away before I had to visit friends in town. Though by the looks of the gray clouds overhead... heat wasnt a problem.<br>Once we started driving to town in his pickup it gave me time to think about what just happend. He took my virginity. And I took his. Wow it was magical, unlike anything I could ever describe.  
>"Should I take off my purity ring?" I asked quietly, shooting a glance in his direction.<br>Justin sat still for a moment, thinking hard."No." he finally answered."Just think of it more as a promise ring now."  
>A cute smile played on his beautiful lips, so I gave him one back. He was my world and a promise ring meant he promised to be there for the rest of my life. We would get married and grow old together.<br>"Promise you'll keep that promise?" my voice cracked from the smile on my face.  
>"I promise."<br>Hand in hand Justin and I walked up the rocky steps to Ryan's front door. Ryan's house was normal sized with bricks as walls, Id always loved the huge garden he had wrapping around his porch and the stone pathway leading to the sidewalk. My boyfriend knocked on it with a fist then kissed me, smiling.  
>Sadly I had to pull away when a water droplet splash on my tanned cheek."Oh no. Its starting to rain!" I complained having a stare down with Justin's truck that was parked on the other side of the street.<br>He licked his lips as his brows furrowed pondering, taking a step to look out at the upcoming rain."Here. Take my keys and wait in the truck for me, I'll only be a minute."  
>"Thanks." I muttered and pecked his lips one last time before jumping off the porch with his keys in my hand, my heels clicked rapidly on the hard ground. The rain was sprinkling down now and I faintly heard Justin say my name so I spun around to look at him while taking my last step out into the street.<br>"Ivy look out!" he shrieked throwing his body off the porch.

It felt as if something heavy slammed into my body, knocking me to the ground. Oh wait. Something heavy did slam me into the ground. Suprised, my eyes fluttered open trying to take in what was happening around me but a pain shot through my side.  
>The rain was still misting down and noises erupted everywhere, a loud schreeching sound then a big boom. Where was I?<br>My eyes locked on the body that was being thrown in the air like a rag doll, then it came plummeting back down to earth smashing the back windshield of the car it just landed on.  
>"Justin!" my voice croaked and my whole entire body went numb at the sight of him. Forgetting about the sharp pain in my side I tried to stand but failed so I used all fours to bearclaw to my boyfriends limp body."Justin, Justin!" I cried as tears poured over my eyes which had black smudges around me like a raccoon from the rain and my tears. Everything was happening too fast.<br>"I-Ivy." he choked, coughing.  
>Oh God... my mouth gaped open at the blood."No..." I whined picking his head up gently to sit it in my lap.<br>"Ivy I l-love you..." he whispered as more dark red blood spilt from the corner of his mouth.  
>What just happend?"No, no, no! Justin stay with me!" I cried hopeless, running my fingers along his body trying to think of something to do. Where the hell was everybody!<br>His gorgeous eyes started to close slowly and it kick started my heart."Justin you cant leave me! You promised! You promised to be there with me baby! Dont close your eyes!" Sliding my fingers in his hair I felt the sticky and warm blood, oh...my...God... somebody must have called an ambulance cause sirens blared around a close corner."Help is coming, your gonna be fine Justin okay. Just keep your eyes open and breathe."  
>"I-I c-cant." he stuttered reaching his hand up to cup my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb."Im scared."<br>My heart shattered at these words. What could I do to make everything okay? I knew he was hurting and it killed me to know there was nothing I could do to make it all go away."Justin I dont know what to do." I admitted foolishly, holding his other hand to my chest.  
>"Tell me...everything is gonna be okay..." he barely spoke from the tears flooding in his eyes.<br>I let out something between a huge breath and a cough nodding."Your gonna be alright baby. Everything's fine. I promise." I hated lying to him like this. How could I promise he was going to be okay when the ambulance was taking so long to get here. As I thought these words they pulled up and people started scattering everywhere.  
>If it were possible then I would have been drowning in my tears right now, and I felt bad cause I knew I was probably squeezing his hand a bit too hard but it felt as if my whole world was ending. Like his literally was.<br>"Excuse me." a medic said as two of them started putting an oxygen mask on his face, pulling a little trolly along while they bandages up his other wounds.  
>"Please help him!" I begged letting tears fall again in an endless river.<br>Justin looked at me with a plead in his eyes. I understood what he was saying without him speaking it.  
>"No! Justin dont, you have to fight!"<br>His other hand left me to slide off the mask, finding his voice."Im s-sorry Ivy-"  
>I cut his voice off with my hand by pushing the oxygen mask back up on his nose."Breathe!" I commanded knowing what would happen if he took it off.<br>Another tear fell off his fair cheek, and he tried to talk with it on causing blood to splatter against the clear plastic."I love you." he brought my hand to his face, leaning on it gently.  
>"Baby please..." I whimpered sobbing hard, my heart was breaking even more. If that was possible.<br>Justin nodded but I refused to accept it. He was giving up. Suddenly his chest jerked up and then he looked into my eyes with that crooked smile except pain was obviously showing in it.. His pupils gradually dilated till he had a blank expression on his face, the smile gone.  
>"NO!" I shrieked lifting his arm up but it dropped to the ground lifeless.<br>"Ohh no." a medic said panicking."Ready on clear!"  
>They got the paddles out from their trolly and ripped open Justin's shirt revealing an unmoving chest."Ready...set...CLEAR!"<br>I watched pathetically as they shocked him, trying to re-start his heart with more than five failed attempts. One stopped to look at me with a pitied expression."Call it..." he murmered to the other one and Id seen enough movies to know what this meant.  
>"Time of death... 7:53 p.m-" the other one started snatching out a pencil and clipboard.<br>"No! Dont stop! Keep trying, he's not dead! He's still here! You have to keep fucking trying, please!" I shouted angrily at the fact that everyone seemed to give up so easily."Why are you stopping?" I asked between sobs.  
>"Im sorry miss... he's gone." a rough hand patted my back but I shoved it off and held onto my boyfriend's body, hugging it tightly. Placing soft kisses all along his chest and face, begging for this to not be real.<br>"No he's not! Justin wake up! Please wake up!" my voice was so hoarse from crying and my body was no longer numb, I could feel all the pain that knifed through me like swords. They tried to pry me off him, so they could zip him in the death bag but I wouldnt let go."NO! STOP IT! You cant take him from me! JUSTIN WAKE UP!"  
>"Ivy you have to let go." Ryan whispered in my ear, rubbing my back. Apparently he had been watching from the sidelines.<br>"No Ryan! He's not dead! He cant be, he promised..." I started speaking jibberish."He promised Ryan... please dont make me leave him."  
>"He's already gone Ivy..." he murmered with a frown then his arms wrapped around my waist, picking me up and tugging me away from Justin Bieber's lifeless body.<br>"No! Dont!" I thrashed my hands and feet furiously trying to get loose as I watched them lift him up and hide his face behind the leather bag."Justin!" I cried out one last time before everything went black...

*Two Week Later*

Two weeks had gone by since two things happend. One... Justin Bieber took my virginity as I took his. But also thats where number two comes in... on that very night Justin Bieber died of a hit n run. They still havent been able to find the person who hit him, they were intenionally going for me but Justin had pushed me out of the way...killing himself.  
>Im not too happy with my parents, considering it was one of their old friends that held a grudge on them but everyone knew that by now. Everyone knew about his death. At the moment I was at the memorial the school was having for him, did I mention I've barely spoke? Yeah. And they expected me to do a speech.<br>Ivy- .com/she_believed_he_lied/set?id=23558393 "Hey Ivy... how are you doing girl?" Jackie walked up to me and gave me a tight hug.  
>Instead of answering I just let more tears fall seamlessly. I didnt care about anything anymore...<br>"She's fine." Ryan spoke putting his arm around my shoulder. He has kind of become my voice, he knew exactly how I felt at all times. Well...almost.  
>People came and went, giving me less than fake apologies without serenity. Inally pattie stepped up to me, she was teh only one who came close enough to what I felt about Justin's death. Even more than Ryan could tell.<br>I ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her small body to give me a hug. We both started crying, while holding eachother. I loved her so much, she understood. Unlike my parents who could obviosuly care less.  
>"Honey you have to give a speech in a minute." Pattie said with sincere sadness.<br>"I know... ive prepared one. Though I dont really know what it means cause it doesnt make sense to me..."  
>"It was probably God talking through you..." her hand came up to wipe away salty tears on my face."I love you."<br>"I love you too Pattie." my lips met her cheek with just a tiny peck before the principle ushered me up on the stage. Staring out into all the crying faces just seemed to make it worse for me, it made it more real. Justin Bieber was dead. My entire reason for living...was dead.  
>Choking with my tears I attempted to clear my throat and stumble through the poem I wrote-<p>

"May God rest his weary body and bless his soul, for he rises to stand before God and said his grace then entered the gate of peace for his job was done on earth. He left his smiles behind as a legacy to you all who knew him as Justin Drew Bieber."

It was short but even then I could barely make it through without running off stage. My face was soaked in wetness and I sniffled then basically had to have help to my seat, once in the chair I cried. Really hard. And thats when I realized I couldnt take it anymore so I tried to be as silent as I could when jumping from my seat and sprinting outside.  
>More tears fell from my face but I started choking when I felt a nauseated pain in my stomach."Oh no.."<br>"Ivy!" Ryan called, flinging the door open to skid next to me."Are you okay?"  
>"No...im gonna be sick." and as I spoke these words the vomit came from my insides, up my throat and onto the sidewalk. Acid burnt my mouth and it only made me cry harder.<br>"C'mon let me take you home..." he whispered comfortingly while leading me to his car.  
>Ivy's POV "Are you sure your gonna be okay?" he asked through the open window of his car which was parked outside my house.<br>Sighing I nodded then waved goodbye, unlocking my frontdoor."Mom? Dad?" I shouted hoarsly. My voice dissapeared when my heart did.  
>No answer.<br>Guess they were out...thats good news. Id rather not have them nagging in my ear that I need to move on and get over it. The burning feeling came back in my stomach and I pounded up the stairs, hoping I made it to the toilet soon enough.  
>After upchucking a few more times I lifted up my dress and sat down to pee. Why the hell was I so sick? 'He's dead, thats why' a small voice told me in the back of my mind. It was just too unbelievable... how could God do that to me? Do that to him! He was an incredible person and deserved to live, why him! As my mind clouded with related thoughts tears sprung in my eyes and I threw my head in my hands letting out pathetic sobs.<br>How could I be so stupid? If I would've watched where I was going then this wouldnt have happend. I couldnt blame it on Justin anymore...

(flashback)

"Ivy how can you say that Justin didnt love you?" Pattie asked confused as we sat in his bedroom one day after his death. It took all I had to come in here...  
>"Pattie he gave up, he could've fought and be living right now but he didnt care about me enough to even want to live." as usual tears were in my baggy eyes. Everynight since the incident id cried myself to sleep.<br>"You have no clue sweety..." her head shook sadly.  
>My brows furrowed and I used my sleeve to sniffle."What do you mean?"<br>She sat up to sit with me on his ruffled bed. The very bed Justin and I had sex on less than a week ago...a slight smile appeared on my face from the memories.  
>"Ivy...you know how Justin use to sing and play the guitar?" she asked kindly.<br>"Yeah... I always told him that he had too much talent for Pax. Why?" I inquired impatiently.  
>A small grin rode her lips and she tried to laugh."A guy named Scooter Braun wanted Justin move to Atlanta so they could pursue a singing career..."<br>"What?" my jaw dropped. How could he have not told me this!  
>She nodded hard and went on."He could've made it big...but he said no."<br>My teeth dug into my lip harshly."Why would he reject that?"  
>"Because of you Ivy... he couldnt leave you here alone."<br>I tried to start a sentence but kept stuttering."How could he do something so stupid! Did he not realize how lucky he was?"  
>"You meant the world to him...he didnt want to leave you honey. Just.. put yourself in his position. He was in pain and I think that he knew he was gonna die anyway." tears dribbled down her cheek flawlessly.<p>

(end of flashback)

Everynight I had the same dream... the memory of Justin and I in his bedroom the day he died. It was so romantic and just perfect. Words cannot describe the type of love that was there, it wasnt just sex. It was like a miracle happend... we had made love.  
>We had made love.<br>We had made love!  
>We had made love?<br>We had made love!  
>"Noo...its not possible." I said outloud but still I reached over the counter to get the tiny box under the sink.<br>A pregnency test.  
>Was it possible that Justin got me pregnet that day...? We used protection, didnt we? Oh my God. We hadnt.<br>I should've known that something was up when I didnt get my period last week, but my mind automatically thought it was just from my depression. My shaking fingers trembled over the plastic stick, and I held my breath as I peed.  
>Why was I not freaking out? I could be pregnet!<br>With Justin's baby...  
>A spark of excitement fired through me, his child could be inside me right now. And even though I wasnt exactly planning on a kid this was something of Justin's. Something I never thought I could get.<br>Pacing back and forth in my bedroom, now, my knees were locked. Id changed into pajama pants and a purple tank top. While the clock ticked it made me wonder...was Justin watching right now?  
>"Here it goes Justin..." I whispered and looked at the pregnency test, anxious. A pink plus sign popped through my eyes. It couldnt be happening... a little person was in me now.<br>So many questions...what was I gonna do? Who should I tell? Was this gonna screw up my life now? Would I end up liek Pattie... a single mother with two jobs?  
>Laying on my bed I criss-crossed my arms on my stomach, resting it there softly."Im pregnet." I stated.<br>Even though I had no plan on what the hell I was doing a smile appeared on my face."We're having a baby, Justin." I talked as if he was right next to me...and I think he was.  
>When I felt a warm kiss on my cheek I sighed happily and closed my eyes, for the first time since Justin Drew Bieber died I felt at peace. And I was 100% sure it was because A Part Of Him was inside me and would always be with me...forever.<p>

Ivy Graham changed her name to Ivalyn Graham Bieber after her and Justin's baby boy Justin the second was born. He grew up around his single mother and grandmother Pattie. Ivy never got married or moved on from her first and only love... Justin Drew Bieber. 


End file.
